


love expressway

by orphan_account



Series: chasing sunsets [3]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Sequel, Speed Dating, basically just another way justin and chengcheng got back together, justin and chengcheng are the same age, sequel 2 or the alternate sequel of chasing sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lingchao decides that justin should try out speed dating.





	love expressway

never once did justin agree to anything, but he still ended up participating in whatever activity that lingchao suggested anyway. it is not because he gave in to the other boy but it is because lingchao threatened him, telling justin he would throw all of his japanese bakery goods away if he did not take part in it.

so here justin is, sitting in a taxi with lingchao by his side, who is currently typing away on his phone. he does not even know where they (or maybe just him) will be going, and what this whole speed dating bullshit will do for him.

_"just try speed dating once, it would be good to meet some new people! after all, you yourself think that chengcheng had long forgotten about everything. this would be a good experience, trust me!" lingchao tries his best to persuade the taller male, kicking the other under the table when justin only continues cooking the meat._

_"listen, that's just my way of thinking. i have no exact idea about chengcheng, alright? we haven't communicated for long, and i'm just guessing he already.. moved on? is that what you call it? i'm just guessing that he forgot about us, forgot about everything. but again, it's just my thoughts. it could be different. furthermore, how will this speed dating thing help me?"_

_"maybe it'll help you move on better if chengcheng really forgot about everything? isn't it nicer to show up in front of your ex-boyfriend with a new partner when he shows up in front of you with a new partner too?" lingchao suggests a random thought, watching justin inhale sharply, about to say something but remaining silent instead._

lingchao had told him the concept of this speed dating thing was going on a blind date with another person without meeting the other party, and that they would communicate through text. how? lingchao would have justin send answers to his questions to him, then forward it to the other party's side and vice versa. justin was told that him and the other party had to go through four rounds of activities and then decide if they both want to go on a date with each other at the end of everything. pretty bizarre idea, but justin can only accept his fate and take part in it.

"okay, so, first activity. i'll need you to send me a paragraph introducing yourself, but don't include your name." 

the participant only nods and starts crafting his introduction, not saying a word to lingchao.

**justin to lingchao:**

**hello! nice to meet you today, i hope that i'll meet you in person by the end of this! here's just a bit about myself - i'm an university student who is taking up business. i really like spending time with animals! i also like composing some music when i have some free time or when i'm not studying, and rock climbing is one of my hobbies too! deep conversations and simple dates are my thing :) hope we get along!**

**lingchao to justin:**

**from other party - hi date, i'm a music student here, but i like to cook and i love sports (: some of my hobbies are watching sunrises & sunsets, kayaking and writing songs. they may sound a little lame, but i hope you don't mind me! it would be good if i could meet you at the end of this car ride. hope to see you!**

"he seems to have similar hobbies as me. and we both like music and sports." justin comments, raising an eyebrow. 

lingchao only flashes him a small smile and tells him the next activity, which is to send the other party the link of his favourite song. it sure is a weird activity and justin stares at lingchao, dumbfounded for a few seconds before the other hits him and tells him to start searching. 

the other party replies pretty fast and justin's eyes light up at the link after knowing recognising it as the link he sent over as well. they had the same favourite song, and that made justin's heart jump a little in excitement. was this person going to get along well with him, considering that they had quite a few similarities? 

"you look pleased at the results." the other boy states.

"of course i am! it's really hard to find someone who shares the same favourite song with me. especially when all of you keep calling me lame for liking it. see, there's actually someone out there who likes it too! i'm not lame!" justin says with pride, a smile plastered on his face.

"you're still lame to me. but moving on, the next activity is one where you have to answer some information about the other party. it's sort of like a guessing and luck game. whoever who has the higher score will get some more information about the other person." lingchao explains as he forwards the questions over to justin.

**lingchao to justin:**

**from other party**

**1\. what's my height - 1.83M or 1.87M**

**2\. do i play the piano - yes or no**

**3\. what's my blood type - O or B**

**4\. do you think i'm older, younger or same age as you - older or younger or same**

**5\. do i have siblings - yes or no**

**justin to lingchao:**

**my answers**

**1.87M, yes since you like music, blood type B, older than me, no siblings**

**my questions**

**1\. what do i not like to eat? seaweed or pork?**

**2\. what language would i like to learn? korean or english?**

**3\. which lollipop flavour do i like? strawberry or coca cola?  
**

**4\. am i the same age as you? yes or no?  
**

**5\. where am i from? wenzhou or henan?  
**

**lingchao to justin:**

**from other party - seaweed, english, strawberry, yes, wenzhou.**

**you have a score of 3. the other party has a score of 5.**

**from other party - if your ex-boyfriend asked you to get back together with him and you still have some feelings for him, would you say yes or no?  
**

"such a weird question to ask. i thought he would ask better ones." justin states as he sends "yes" over, mind full of chengcheng. whatever the other party had described was a situation he wished to meet, a situation where chengcheng came back and asked for the two to get back together.

but he is doing this speed dating right now, so he tries his best to push all of his thoughts concerning chengcheng away.

lingchao turns to him and justin meets his gaze. "you have to make a decision now. do you want to meet the other party?"

does he want to? one part of him wants to because they seem to get along so well and the other person somehow got all of the questions correct, and was nice enough to give him easier questions. they both enjoyed music and sports, shared the same favourite song (which justin is still really impressed by) and the person sounded really friendly and all. if another part of him did not keep thinking about when chengcheng was going to come back and if he was coming back with a new love partner, he would have said yes immediately. but he sat there for a good minute and a half, biting his lip and thinking of all the possibilities. 

in the end, he still nods.

why not give it a try? maybe chengcheng really forgot about him, them and everything.

* * *

there is already someone waiting outside the café when they arrive and justin takes a deep breath. lingchao only gives him a pat on the back, telling him not to worry and ensuring him that they will both enjoy the date. 

"go be happy, justin. you've waited for long, it's really time you see him." lingchao says, making justin feel slightly puzzled at his way of his words but justin still thanks him for it, opening the car door. he lets himself adjust to the light for a while then focus on the person's face.

lingchao can be heard giggling quietly from behind. who would not do so? justin's jaw had dropped the moment he looked at the other person, and his best friend was just rooted to the ground. just standing there frozen in front of the party, all surprised and shocked to see him.

to see fan chengcheng.

to see fan chengcheng again after years. 

of course justin would cry after knowing that the other party was chengcheng, which explains why he has such similar hobbies to the former and how they liked the song. memories of the day when justin shared his favourite song with chengcheng and got the other to like it immediately appears again, and the fact that they just spent the whole night listening to it, laying on the mat and just looking at the stars and falling asleep to it had justin breaking down. he remembers how chengcheng told him he wrote a song for him but never revealed it to him, and how they went to watch the sunset on the last day of high school, their last day together before chengcheng left.

chengcheng only walks over and hugs him tight, letting him cry into his chest just like last time. justin cries hard, the tears not stopping at all as he stays in the other's arms, something he has not felt for long, a place where he calls his second home. there is a hand rubbing up and down on his back in an attempt to soothe him, the other whispering "don't cry anymore" and "i'm here now" softly. 

it is only after a good solid two minutes that justin stops crying and looks up at chengcheng, all sniffing. he looks just like last time, as if he did not change. the bracelet that justin had given chengcheng was still on the latter's wrist, sitting there nicely, glowing when the sun hits it. 

"i missed you." chengcheng says quietly, almost in a whisper. 

"i missed you too, cheng."

justin buries his face in the taller's chest again, still sniffing. the familiar lavender scent comes back to him, making him almost melt in the other's arms. they stay like that for a moment, with justin silent in chengcheng's arms and the taller guy's fingers running through his hair. 

"let's go on a date, justin. then i'll text you and ask you if you want to go on another, and another, until you agree to being my boyfriend. officially."

"i'll agree to it on the first date, chengcheng. actually, you don't even need to bring me on one. i'll agree to it right now."

chengcheng only kisses the top of his head gently, getting justin to go into the café afterwards, arm around the shorter male's waist just like last time.

* * *

 

"so you came back long ago and told lingchao about your idea, and that's how we landed up here. you're very evil, fan chengcheng."

"i know, but i'm pleased with the results."

"well, i regret agreeing to this. i rather have lingchao throw all my bakery goods away."

"whatever you say, justin."

it is no doubt that justin does not regret to agreeing to speed dating.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! do leave comments and/or requests (any pairing)!


End file.
